


Hekapoo vs. as Forças do Vazio

by MikeCross



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: Afim de parar a opressão causada pelo ódio, Star teve que trazer destruição a toda a magia de Mewni. Mas com isso, muitas consequências acontecerão em toda a sua dimensão, tendo como um deles o fim da existência de Hekapoo, bem como todo o Alto Conselho Mágico. Ela abraça seu destino de braços abertos, acreditando que é a melhor para fazer...Mas as lembranças de seus queridos amigos pesam muito quando ela está enfrentando o fim de sua jornada, e durante seus últimos momentos da vida, Hekapoo contempla o que ela finalmente desejava.
Kudos: 1





	Hekapoo vs. as Forças do Vazio

— Okay pessoal, a saideira é por minha conta!

Um coro alto e ovacionado toma conta daquele ambiente um tanto problemático, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedor após aquela voz feminina anunciar uma última rodada de bebidas. Muita gente responderia sem hesitar que seria uma péssima ideia passar seus últimos momentos de vida em uma taverna localizada no fim do multiverso, no limite entre a existência e o vazio, mas para Hekapoo, aquilo lhe era o suficiente.

O clima da mudança estava no ar e até os figurões esquisitos e mal-encarados que viviam a se esconder dos problemas que permeavam as dimensões naquele estabelecimento sabiam que um evento raro, mas catastrófico estava naquele momento em curso. Foi uma longa história contada até aqui, mas para resumir tudo em poucas palavras, Star, a mais nova da linhagem da família Butterfly, estava naquele momento adentrando as fronteiras da Dimensão da Magia, afim de destruir essa força que a séculos prometeu prosperidade aos mewnianos, mas ao custo de soberba e da intolerância que estes de sua raça estavam causando aos monstros daquela dimensão, no qual muitos só queriam viver suas vidas em paz.

Destruir a magia de uma dimensão inteira não era uma tarefa simples e livres de consequências. No momento em que Star conseguisse cumprir sua missão, toda Mewni seria desprovida daquilo que por tanto tempo a moveu, e os resultados a longo prazo de que se isso vai finalmente irá unir mewnianos e monstros ainda seriam uma incógnita. Mas além disso, Hekapoo sabia que aquilo iria também trazer literalmente o fim da existência do Alto Conselho Mágico.

Sendo uma criação de Glossaryck, um ser que nasceu da magia em tempos incomensuráveis, tanto ele quanto todos os membros do conselho iriam ser apagados da existência, assim como uma gota de chuva que cai num rio. Estar a tão poucos minutos da morte certamente é uma experiência desesperadora para muita gente, mas Hekapoo parecia se contentar com isso. Nem os deuses podem ser capazes de dizer a idade daquela mulher, mas como alguém que sempre viveu na Dimensão X-103, aonde o tempo passa completamente diferente comparado a lugares como a Terra e Mewni, pode-se supor que H-Poo já teve sua cota de aventuras suficientemente grande para preencher um milhão de gerações e além.

De repente, um estrondo fulminante ecoa pelo local, chamando a atenção de todos presentes. Um estrondo que pareceu envolver todo o multiverso em sua tamanha magnitude. Hekapoo sabia que esse era o sinal. Ela podia sentir em sua alma que Star Butterfly foi bem-sucedida em sua missão. A magia agora não passava de um capítulo encerrado dos livros de história de Mewni e com isso, a hora de Hekapoo havia chegado. Ela calmamente se levanta do banco no qual estava sentada por todo esse tempo e prontamente chama o bartender.

— Bem, é hora de partir. Quanto ficou a conta, meu colega?

— Seiscentos e cinquenta dólares. — Disse o bartender que se assemelhava a um morcego branco.

Hekapoo ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e tudo que ela pode fazer em seguida era rir em alegria. Ela mal acreditava que mesmo na hora de deixar aquele plano de existência, Marco ainda era uma figura presente. Certamente era uma ótima lembrança de se ter antes de enfrentar seu fim iminente. Ela prontamente sacou de um de seus bolsos um maço de dinheiro, contendo exatos seiscentos e cinquenta dólares, pagando a conta que devia ao bartender.

E foi então que um baque e um formigamento crescente toma conta de seu corpo. Sua existência já estava sendo desfeita e aquele era um caminho sem retorno. Antes que ela acabasse deixando o local, Hekapoo apenas deu uma última despedida para os frequentadores da taverna que, naquele momento observavam atônitos H-Poo ficar transparente e aos poucos desaparecer.

— Pessoal, foi uma honra dividir uma bebida com vocês. Mas eu preciso ir...

Hekapoo fecha seus olhos e passa a sentir gradualmente todas suas sensações se esvaírem. O calor que sentia em sua pele ficava cada vez mais frio. Os sons que ouvia ficavam cada vez mais baixos. A sensação de que a luz estava ficando cada vez mais fraca era evidente. E em questão de segundos, Hekapoo não pode sentir mais nada...

A mulher então decide abrir seus olhos, se deparando com uma visão bem assoladora. Ela percebera que estava diante de um ambiente inóspito, aonde flutuava em meio a uma vastidão escura, assemelhando-se a uma névoa densa e azulada. Hekapoo, como uma sábia viajante dimensional sabia que local era aquele, mesmo nunca tendo o visitado em todos os incontáveis anos no qual ela viveu.

— Então é assim que o vazio aparenta ser...

Hekapoo então decide fazer um teste. Ela pega de um de seus bolsos uma de suas tesouras dimensionais e decide tentar cortar a malha do espaço-tempo como de costume... Mas nada acontece. Aquela tesoura não possuía mais o poder de abrir portais, e agora ela não passava de uma tesoura comum... Uma tesoura que ainda era feita dos metais mais especiais do multiverso, no qual daria um excelente e caro suvenir, mas ainda sim uma tesoura comum.

— Acho que não vou precisar mais disso. — Dizia Hekapoo sorrindo enquanto arremessava para longe a tesoura e a ver flutuar pelo vazio, enquanto ela aos poucos virava pó. O destino que tudo do multiverso sofria quando deixava de existir sucumbindo às forças do vazio.

De repente, H-Poo percebe que a chama que sempre se manteve acesa durante toda sua vida como membro do Alto Conselho Mágico, reluzindo no topo de seus cabelos ruivos começa se apagar. E com o fim daquela chama, Hekapoo tinha certeza que todas suas capacidades de magia dimensional haviam se esvaído... Naquele momento, ela tinha plena certeza de que estava a poucos momentos de presenciar seu corpo se desfazer e sua consciência se apagar, assim findando com sua vida. Então, num último impulso, Hekapoo se joga em queda livre rumo ao infinito do vazio, de braços abertos e olhos fechados, como se fosse um cometa que iria se apagar conforme adentrava uma atmosfera... Hekapoo decidira mergulhar de vez rumo ao seu fim.

— Foi bom enquanto durou... Agora é hora de dizer adeus...

*~*

A Dimensão X-103 não é um lugar aonde você pode dizer que é o mais ideal para se tirar férias de verão... A não ser que você seja um guerreiro forte e imponente que ama viver as mais perigosas e incríveis aventuras. Mas há de se admitir de que nasce nesta dimensão, precisa se adaptar se se fortalecer desde os tenros anos de sua vida, caso contrário, a morte parece brincadeira de criança comparado aos terrores que podem te torturar pela eternidade.

Era o tipo de destino que uma jovem menina demônio parecia não querer sofrer. Faminta e coberta de lama, ela cruzava os mais densos pântanos apenas com um instrumento de corte que mais se assimilava com uma tesoura. Ela não sabia de onde ela tinha vindo, pois era comum que um monte de tranqueira vinda dimensões afora costumavam cair naquela dimensão por acidente. Ela corria meio que sem rumo, até que ela avista um abrigo feito de um toco de uma árvore, fazendo que seu rosto ganhasse uma expressão de alívio.

Dentro de seu abrigo, ela imediatamente procura por algo no chão com certa urgência, e não demoraria muito para que ela visse um tapete de folhas no canto daquele abrigo, no qual aparentava cobrir alguma coisa. Com uma determinação evidente, ela se dirige para aquele canto, descobrindo que debaixo daquelas folhas havia um pequeno buraco, no qual ela passou a cavar. Sua expressão em sua face parecia obstinada, no qual aparentava que nenhuma distração poderia lhe tirar o foco, mas de repente, uma voz masculina sábia e aveludada ecoa pelo abrigo.

— Você parece estar muito ocupada com esse buraco garota.

A menina olha para trás alarmada e vê uma figura que acaba lhe assustando e fazendo rolar de costas como se estivesse fugindo. Ela havia se deparado com um minúsculo velho careca de pele azul, barbas longas e brancas e de olhos esquisitos, a contemplando com uma expressão serena. A garotinha ergue sua pequena lâmina como se quisesse se defender de um perigo iminente.

— Q-Quem é você? Como entrou no meu abrigo?

— Calma garotinha. Eu só estava de passagem por esse lugar enquanto vi você passar pela região bem apressada. — O velho a comtempla com uma expressão curiosa. — Não sabe que é perigoso para que menininhas andem por essa terra desolada sozinhas?

— C-Como se eu tivesse escolha. Eu vivo aqui. — A menina demônio diz num tom de alerta.

O pequeno velho então flutua para perto do buraco no qual a garotinha estava cavando ainda mais curioso, e com isso, ele não consegue evitar de fazer uma pergunta.

— Me desculpe, mas o que você tá querendo fazer com esse buraco?

— E-Eu... Eu apenas estou cavando uma saída desse lugar tenebroso. — A garotinha respondia um tanto fragilizada. — Um dia eu vi um estranho portal surgir debaixo desse toco, jogando esse objeto, antes de se fechar. Eu quero encontrar aquele portal de novo, pra ver se eu consiga sair desse lugar horrível...

— Então você quer sair desse mundo, huh? Seus pais não ficariam preocupados?

— Eu... Eu não tenho pais... Desde que me conheço por gente eu vivi sobrevivendo nesse lugar sozinha...

— Percebi... — O velho então acaricia sua barba, um tanto pensativo. — Sabe garotinha, eu vim de um mundo que ainda está sendo construído, mas fazer uma tarefa assim sozinho dá muito trabalho. Por que você não me ajuda com isso? Eu posso lhe dar todas as ferramentas e habilidades para você fazer essa tarefa, e em troca, eu lhe tiro desse lugar.

— S-Sério? Mas por que eu? — A garotinha questionava surpresa.

— Bem, não é nada em particular. Só sinto que você leva jeito pra coisa. Então, o que me diz?

A garotinha pensa por uns momentos, mas um sorriso esperançoso toma conta de seu rosto, no momento no qual havia decidido uma resposta.

— Eu aceito.

— Muito bem então. A gente já vai partir... A propósito, qual é seu nome? — O velho em miniatura pergunta intrigado.

— Bem, eu nunca tive ninguém pra me dar um nome, então... Eu me dei o nome de Hekapoo.

— Hekapoo? Que nomezinho interessante. Você pode me chamar de Glossaryck e deste momento em diante eu serei seu mentor...

*~*

_“...”_

_“Por quê?...”_

_“...”_

_“Por que de repente estou com essa sensação de medo e solidão?...”_

_“Eu achava que meu trabalho nesse mundo havia terminado, mas mesmo assim...”_

_“Marco...”_

_“Star...”_

_“Todos aqueles que conheci em Mewni e na Terra...”_

_“Eu...”_

_“Eu...”_

_“...”_

_“Eu não quero perder isso...”_

_“Eu estou satisfeita em encerrar meu trabalho, mas...”_

_“...”_

_“Não...”_

_“Agora que conheci todos vocês...”_

_“Tantas coisas que ainda posso fazer...”_

_“...”_

_“Eu não quero partir...”_

_“Não é minha hora!”_

_“...”_

_“Eu não quero deixar de existir!”_

*~*

Um pilar de luz corta as nuvens no céu, atingindo em cheio o solo gramado com força, e quando ele se desfaz, é possível ver Hekapoo caída no chão, tentando recobrar a consciência. Acordando aos poucos, H-Poo se senta sentindo o toque da grama em sua pele, enquanto ainda tentava se recobrar.

— Ai... Minha cabeça dói... Huh? Peraí! Aonde eu estou?

Os olhos de Hekapoo se arregalam em surpresa. Ela estava a poucos momentos atrás mergulhando em direção ao seu fim, mas depois, certas lembranças esquecidas de seu passado vieram a sua mente e um sentimento desesperador tomou conta de seu coração. E depois, tudo que ela pode sentir é ser jogada naquele campo gramado sem aviso. Hekapoo se levanta e tenta se situar para descobrir aonde ela estava. Imediatamente ela percebe que ela não estava mais com sua tesoura dimensional, e a chama que queimava entre seus chifres de fato havia se apagado, mas ela estava ali, ainda viva. E mais surpreendente, ela se depara em um lugar ao mesmo tempo familiar e novo. Um lugar que parecia muito uma mistura de Mewni com Echo Creek, a terra natal de Marco.

Avistando a cidadezinha e o castelo dos Butterfly ao longe, Hekapoo corre em direção a civilização, a fim de obter respostas. Ela então percebera que, mesmo não tendo seus poderes dimensionais, ela ainda tinha seus poderes naturais de sua raça original, e com isso, ela toma velocidade, flutuando com seus pés a alguns centímetros do solo. O que ela estava vendo era surreal: aparentemente, não só mewnianos e monstros estavam vivendo junto, mas também dividindo espaço com terráqueos, o que deixava sua mente ainda mais confusa.

— Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Foi então que ela se depara com um estabelecimento no qual aparentava vender tacos, ao lado de uma cratera cheia de destroços e uma gosma cinzenta. Um Britta's Tacos recém construído operava ali, com uma faixa dizendo “Grande Reinauguração. Agora com atrações turísticas!”, e por perto, duas figuras familiares estavam ali fazendo sua refeição. Hekapoo pode então se recordar sobre eles, sendo nada menos que Tom e Janna, que aparentavam estar ali numa espécie de encontro. No entanto, Hekapoo não tinha tempo para pensar em amizades inesperadamente se tornando algo mais "especial". Tudo que ela pode fazer é correr em direção aos dois, lhe chamando a atenção.

— Heeeey!

— Huh?... O quê? Hekapoo??? — Tom dizia visivelmente espantado ao ver a ex-integrante do Alto Conselho Mágico diante dele.

— E aí H-Poo! — Por sua vez, Janna apenas a cumprimenta com seus maneirismos, como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

— Sem tempo pra explicar! O-Onde estou? Por que tudo aqui parece ser uma mistura entre a Terra e Mewni?

— C-Como assim? A gente pensava que você havia...

— Eu já disse que eu explico depois! Desembucha! — Hekapoo imediatamente corta as palavras de Tom, querendo satisfação.

— Eeer, bem... Quando a Star destruiu a magia de Mewni, a gente pensou que seria o fim das viagens dimensionais entre ambos nossos mundos, mas imediatamente depois ouve uma explosão e boom!... Hekapoo, a Terra e Mewni se fundiram em uma só dimensão, isso a três meses atrás. A gente ainda está tentando entender o que tá acontece-

— Marco... Star... Aonde estão os dois? — Naquele momento, apenas o paradeiro de Marco e Star interessava Hekapoo.

— Mas hein? — Tom ainda estava visivelmente confuso.

— Aonde estão os dois?? — Hekapoo insistia impaciente.

— Err, eu acho que eles estão na casa do Marco agora. Mas...

Tom não teve tempo de finalizar suas palavras, pois H-Poo havia deixado o local correndo, a procura dos dois jovens.

— Eu falo com vocês depois!

— Até mais H-Poo! — Janna acenava em despedida, enquanto bebia um pouco mais de seu refrigerante.

Hekapoo não estava mais focada para flutuar. Ela corria a passos largos rumo para onde ela se lembrava ser a casa de Marco, e para sua sorte, a sua residência ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mesmo com toda a paisagem não ser a mesma de antes. Ela literalmente pula a cerca do jardim da residência dos Diaz e sequer para tocar a campainha. Hekapoo abre a porta da casa com urgência, e felizmente para ela, ela se depara com Star e Marco deitados no sofá, assistindo uma de suas novelas mexicanas favoritas, comendo alguns nachos.

— Star... Marco... — Hekapoo dizia ofegante e ainda visivelmente surpresa.

— ... Hekapoo? — Marco e Star se levantam do sofá dizendo em uníssono, espantados em ver Hekapoo ali, literalmente invadindo sua casa.

— Eu finalmente encontrei vocês... Vocês não vão acreditar, mas escutem, eu estava prestes a sumir, mas aí de repente um monte de coisa estranha aconteceu e agora estou aq-

Hekapoo sequer pode continuar suas palavras, pois ela se deparou com Marco e Star correndo em direção dela, literalmente se jogando em direção dela para um abraço, a ponto dos três caírem no chão.

— Ei! O que pensam que estão... Fazendo...

Hekapoo se via desarmada ao perceber que Marco e Star estavam aos prantos enquanto a abraçavam com força.

— Hekapoo... Me perdoa... Eu consegui destruir a magia, mas eu me sentia culpada pois eu... eu havia te matado. Me perdoa, por favor... — Star estava ali por perdão, como se um peso em seus ombros finalmente havia caído.

— H-Poo... Eu confesso que eu senti sua falta. É bom te ver de novo... — Por sua vez, Marco estava honestamente feliz por ter sua amiga de volta.

Hekapoo não pode fazer nada a não ser sorrir para os dois, enquanto seus olhos marejavam, coisa que era raro de se ver dela. E com isso, ela acolhe os dois num abraço querido, retribuindo as boas vindas que recebera.

— É... Eu pensei que estava na hora de ir embora, mas... Eu decidi ficar e finalmente aproveitar umas férias...


End file.
